


Payoffs

by Maozy321



Series: Gambits [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Picks up from Dead Man's Hand. Lots of time jumps. Last part of the series.
Series: Gambits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464802
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. A Month Later (Forest/Ontari & Maya)

Forest was ready to go home after this last meeting with Heda and the Ambassadors. She was happy to give William some reprieve and time to spend with Walter but now the time has ended. It was a long month full of changes to the Coalition laws that angered many until the joint taskforce of King Roan, Luna, and Forest helped the other clans see reason.

"Forest, do you have anything else to add?" Head Lexa questioned, noticing how quiet the pregnant Omega was.

Forest tilted her head and smiled, "Apologies, Heda. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation but I'm positive my ambassador will have an answer at the next meeting. My little ones are on the move."

The room filled with warm laughter. Most of the ambassadors had gotten used to Forest's antics and she found ways to warm up to each of them. Even the representative from Rock Line took a liking to her. It stopped when Heda raised her hand.

Lexa sighed, "We were discussing the issue regarding the Desert Clan's access to water. Will the Mountain Crew work together with the Sky People to build a better water system?"

Forest hummed, "We will as long as a Nightblood novitiate oversees it, preferably young Kellan. She was from the Desert Clan."

"Then it's settled," Heda Lexa announced. "Meeting adjourned."

Most ambassadors left right away but a few lingered. Forest beamed when Ontari moved past the leaving people to get to her. Ontari had made it a point to escort her there and to bring her home to their temporary quarters.

"My love," Forest smiled, taking Ontari's offered hands, and was assisted in standing. "Your little ones were being troublesome. They must be Alphas like you."

"Now that does sound like trouble," Luna giggled from behind Ontari. "Looks like we're both going home."

"It was a good verbal fight but now I'm tired," Forest laughed, rubbing her belly. "Roan, thank you for giving my people some land. The Trikru have suffered enough with the Sky People moving in and all."

Roan bowed, "It wasn't much and the people love you. To be honest, it takes a load off my back since that's where the villages are scattered and have less support from the center of Azgeda."

"Let's get packing," Ontari grumbled. "I want to go home and see the ultrasound."

Forest smirked, "I see Maya has been teaching you things again. Alright, we'll go. Until we meet again, dear friends."

Ontari and Forest walked in silence to their temporary quarters. It was one of the only times Forest could be in the moment. They stopped right outside the doors.

"Ri, I'm a bit hungry," Forest noted, looking at her mate. "Could you get something from the kitchen? Also, find some guards to stand around here. You know how I am with inadequate defenses. I worry for our little ones."

Ontari purred. "I'll be right back and send any guards I see to this hall."

Forest pecked Ontari's cheek before entering their quarters while Ontari turned to head to the kitchen. It was Forest's gasp that made Ontari stop dead cold as the door closed behind her. Ontari waited and listened for Forest's cry of help but heard arguing.

Thankfully, Ontari didn't travel without a radio and a beacon. She knew the radio would give her position away and activated the beacon, hoping that help would arrive swiftly.

/ - / - /

Maya was overseeing the loading of the market materials that they had traded for, just outside the fence line of Polis. It was almost complete and there was still room for Forest to move around in the truck. They made sure to install stairs so Forest could get in and out more easily.

"Babe! Problem!" Jasper announced, holding up a beacon. "It's Ontari!"

Maya's heart leaped as she faced the direction of the tower. "Jas, stay here. I'm going!"

"Yes, love!" Jasper hollered, knowing he would just get in the way. He had seen Forest's and Maya's special forces in action and even with diligent training, he wouldn't get to that level. "Save our Captain!"

/ - / - /

Clarke tugged at Lexa's arm as they walked down the hall on the designated floor for the Mountain Crew. She knew Lexa prefer a private goodbye with Forest, who brought many ideas on how to utilize everything and enhance the learning curve.

They froze in shock upon hearing a gunshot ring through the hall. Upon recovering, they ran to Forest's room, finding the door ajar.

Ontari was knelt beside Forest, trying hard to stop the bleeding, while there was Titus, across the room with the gun. Behind them, they could hear guards rushing down the hall.

"You have disappointed me, Titus," Lexa frowned as Clarke went to assist Ontari. "You will pay for harming her."

Titus growled, "No! You have disappointed me! Listening to that silly Omega! I AM YOUR MOST TRUSTED ADVISOR! That filthy mountain brat will lead to your downfall! Rejoice in the fact that I have saved you!"

"Guards, take him to the dungeon!" Lexa ordered as the guards stormed the room. "Clarke, how is she?"

"Lucky. Very lucky," Clarke replied as she applied all her medical knowledge to save her friend. "It didn't hit any vital organs and it went through her left shoulder area. Thankfully, the gun wound is above the heart by a lot. Forest, I know you're conscious."

"It hurts a lot, Clarke," Forest gritted. "Where my pretty doctor?"

"On her way, hopefully," Ontari answered, placing the beacon into Forest's hand. "Along with our security team. Don't die."

Forest scoffed, "Dying from a flesh wound? Bah humbug! I worry about the infection if Maya doesn't get here soon. I'm just glad I moved fast enough to avoid the bullet from hitting my babies."

"Ontari, help me set her up," Clarke huffed. "1, 2, 3!"

Forest groaned from the adjustment but let Clarke do her job. She leaned against Ontari as Clarke cut her shirt off to get a better view of the wound. The wound was cleaned off and bandaged.

/ - / - /

Maya arrived with the Calvary and barreled into the room at Forest on the bed, accidentally knocking into the wound. Forest yelped before whimpering softly.

"Oh, sorry," Maya apologized, rubbing her nose with Forest. "I was so worried when Jasper held out the beacon. I rushed over. I didn't know if it was another Emerson situation."

"Please check on the babies," Forest pouted. "You got the ears for it."

Maya chuckled softly and pecked Forest's head. "Okay, love. But just so you know, when I find out who hurt you, I'm going to surgically rip them to shreds."

Ontari cleared her throat. "May I assist with the killing?"

"Of course," Maya beamed as she lowered herself to press her ear against Forest's belly. "Hello, little pups. Auntie Maya is here. You're safe now."

Maya sighed in relief when she felt the babies kick. She pressed a kiss to Forest's belly and smiled at Forest.

"They're okay?" Ontari questioned.

"Perfectly okay," Maya answered. "But we're having an ultrasound once we get back. Mama's going to lecture us when she finds out. Forest, I'm going to advise you to be on bed rest until after you give birth."

Forest groaned, "Can I at least use the electric wheelchair?"

Maya giggled, "Yes, you can. Oh, come here, little Omega. You make me crazy with worry."

Clarke cleared her throat, "Hello to you too, Maya. You could have asked me since I am the attending doctor here."

"But you weren't assigned to Forest for life," Maya pointed out, hugging Forest while avoiding the gunshot wound. "Since you and Lexa are here, I will assume the shooter was apprehended."

"Yes," Lexa frowned. "Titus is in the dungeon. Forest did warn of his future betrayal and I should have listened. He will be dealt with."

Maya nodded and sighed, "Ontari, come help me pack up. Tracer, send half of the team to help Jasper and the rest will stay. Best get this one ready to go home."

"That quickly?" Clarke asked.

"Of course," Forest huffed. "It's a GSW to the shoulder, not my leg. I can walk to the truck and the ride is less than 2 hours. The quicker we leave, the faster I can get my ultrasound. Right, Maya?"

Maya rubbed Forest's head. "Absolutely right. Besides, mama's supposed to return in two weeks and we need to see how Richard and Clara handled things back home. Now rest until I say we can head to the truck."

/ - / - /

Maya smirked when Forest didn't even wake up from the ultrasound. The Omega had fallen asleep while she and Ontari packed up. Then on the truck ride home, Forest continued to snooze, nestled against her Alpha mate.

Ontari sighed in relief, "I am glad Forest's injury did not affect the twins. I will take her back to our room now."

Maya nodded, "I am grateful too. However, you can't take her just yet. I want to clean her wound again. With an old gun like that, the bullets are just as old, which means there's rust and that's bad for the body. Can you take her to the X-ray room?"

"Anything to keep her alive, happy, and safe," Ontari replied before lifting Forest off the bed.

Forest didn't stir throughout the whole process until Maya had her on the surgery table, cleaning the wound. She flinched awake when Maya put saline water on the injury.

"Maya?!" Forest pouted. "Are we home?"

Maya giggled, "Yes, love. I'm just recleaning your GSW, then it's off to your room."

Forest nodded, "Cuddles?"

"Yes," Maya agreed. "But we resumed normal work duties tomorrow, starting with a briefing with Clara, Richard, and Aubrey."


	2. A Month Later (Clarke & Lexa)

"I propose that the Sky People and the Mountain Crew work together with the Desert Clan to solve the water issue," Heda Lexa declared. "Clarke? Forest? Are you two onboard"

Clarke smiled, "I'll inform the Council to send support."

Heda and the ambassadors turned to Forest, who had zoned off. Lexa knew that Forest was leaving soon after the meeting.

Lexa cleared her throat, "You seemed to have a lot on your mind. Forest, do you have anything else to add?"

Forest, having heard her name, tilted her head and smiled, "Apologies, Heda. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation but I'm positive my ambassador will have an answer at the next meeting. My little ones are on the move."

The room filled with laughter with people acknowledging the fact that pregnancy tended to make people's minds wander. Plus it helped that most of them warmed up to Forest and were coming around to accept the Mountain Crew.

Lexa raised her hand after a moment to proceed with finishing the meeting and sighed. "We were discussing the issue regarding the Desert Clan's access to water. Will the Mountain Crew work together with the Sky People to build a better water system?"

The pregnant Omega hummed, "We will as long as a Nightblood novitiate oversees it, preferably young Kellan. She was from the Desert Clan."

Lexa knew Forest spent time with the Nightbloods and conceded to Forest's wisdom. "Then it's settled. Meeting adjourned."

Lexa watched as most ambassadors cleared out and heard Titus grumbling as he left. Normally, he would stay behind and rehash some meeting points he did not agree with but she was savoring the fact that he left of his own accord.

"My love," Forest smiled and Lexa refocused at the sight before her.

Ontari had arrived promptly as usual to escort Forest. Forest teased her young Alpha mate before Luna and Roan spoke to her. Ontari grumbled about heading home which made Forest smirk and takes Ontari's hand to leave.

"So sweet," Clarke sighed happily at the duo. "When are you going to take some time off and have fun with me?"

Lexa chuckled, "We'll need to plan it first. We'll have Aden take over while we run off for a bit."

"I'll hold you to that," Clarke beamed. "Alright, we gave them enough time to get to their room. Let's go say goodbye to Forest and Ontari."

Lexa sighed, "I think I might miss them but mostly Forest's cooking skill."

/ - / - /

Clarke tugged at Lexa's arm as they walked down the hall on the designated floor for the Mountain Crew. She knew Lexa prefer a private goodbye with Forest, who brought many ideas on how to utilize everything and enhance the learning curve.

They froze in shock upon hearing a gunshot ring through the hall. Upon recovering, they ran to Forest's room, finding the door ajar.

Ontari was knelt beside Forest, trying hard to stop the bleeding, while there was Titus, across the room with the gun. Behind them, they could hear guards rushing down the hall.

"You have disappointed me, Titus," Lexa frowned as Clarke went to assist Ontari. "You will pay for harming her."

Titus growled, "No! You have disappointed me! Listening to that silly Omega! I AM YOUR MOST TRUSTED ADVISOR! That filthy mountain brat will lead to your downfall! Rejoice in the fact that I have saved you!"

"Guards, take him to the dungeon!" Lexa ordered as the guards stormed the room. "Clarke, how is she?"

"Lucky. Very lucky," Clarke replied as she applied all her medical knowledge to save her friend. "It didn't hit any vital organs and it went through her left shoulder area. Thankfully, the gun wound is above the heart by a lot. Forest, I know you're conscious."

"It hurts a lot, Clarke," Forest gritted. "Where my pretty doctor?"

"On her way, hopefully," Ontari answered, placing the beacon into Forest's hand. "Along with our security team. Don't die."

Forest scoffed, "Dying from a flesh wound? Bah humbug! I worry about the infection if Maya doesn't get here soon. I'm just glad I moved fast enough to avoid the bullet from hitting my babies."

"Ontari, help me set her up," Clarke huffed. "1, 2, 3!"

Forest groaned from the adjustment but let Clarke do her job. She leaned against Ontari as Clarke cut her shirt off to get a better view of the wound. The wound was cleaned off and bandaged.

Lexa was hurt. Her heart ached at the fact her loyal Flamekeeper had betrayed her as Forest had warned. She should have heeded the Omega's words more wisely and now her friend had been harmed. She absentmindedly assisted with moving Forest to the bed so the pregnant Omega could rest more easily.

/ - / - /

Lexa sighed as she joined Clarke, Anya, and Indra for the midday meal. She felt guilty about Forest getting shot.

"Was it my fault for not getting rid of Titus?" Lexa voiced.

Clarke reached out, taking Lexa's hand in hers. "No, Lexa. He acted of his own accord. You are not to blame. Besides, Forest loves you. She'll be okay and will receive the best care from her people."

"Clarke is right," Indra informed. "Titus is where he belongs. You should focus on choosing the next Flamekeeper and the work done for peace among the clans."

"What if it happens again?" Lexa questioned. "There are so many others that threaten what we are trying to accomplish."

Anya glared at Lexa sternly. "I cannot promise that it won't happen again but we can be prepared. The people love you, Lexa, and they are adapting to the new way of life that you and the ambassadors advocated for. Forest has helped you and you will only be letting her down by letting the fear eat at you. Now eat and enjoy the rest of the day with Clarke."


	3. Two Weeks After Forest Got Shot

Forest was sleeping against Ontari when there knocking on the bedroom and she grumbled. "Go away, whoever you are!"

"Forest Tsing, you'd better open up!" came a familiar voice. "And you two better be decent!"

Ontari was up now and she scrambled for the door. That voice belonged to the one and only Dr. Lorelei Tsing aka Forest's mama and she'd never wanted to anger her mother-in-law. Meanwhile, Forest sighed at the loss of warmth from her mate.

"Good morning, mama," Ontari greeted the older Alpha. "Welcome home."

Dr. Tsing frowned, "I heard a certain Omega got shot."

Forest pulled the covers over her head. "It wasn't my fault and Ontari was right outside the door when it happened. She used the beacon to get help."

Lorelei crossed the room, sat at the edge of the bed, and pulled the covers away from her daughter. "Maya filled me in. Are you okay, little one? You're always in life-threatening situations and it worries me."

Forest smiled, "I've been taking it easy, mama. Well, trying to ever since the Emerson shit-show."

Lorelei sighed and leaned down, hugging Forest. "I know, baby, I know. I'm glad that you're okay and the twins are still doing good."

"How about brunch in an hour or so?" Forest yawned, nuzzling her mama. "I missed you and the twins do too."

"Alright, sweetie," Lorelei smiled, straightening back up. "I'll see you in a bit and we can catch up. Ontari, cuddle with Forest."

"Yes, mama," Ontari acknowledged, climbing back into the bed. "I love cuddling with Forest."

Lorelei chuckled and patted Ontari's head. "Thank you for loving and taking care of my daughter, Ontari. Love you, little Alpha."

"Love you too, mama," Ontari grinned before moving closer to Forest. "I'll protect her and the children always."

/ - / - /

Jasper returned to the mountain with Monty, Harper, and Monroe after a hike and herbs gathering. The four heard the sound of hooves coming closer and stopped to look. Riding in with all their glory was Heda Lexa, Clarke, Gus, and the two generals of Trikru, Indra, and Anya.

"Hey, guys," Jasper grinned. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Great!" Clarke beamed. "I'm starving. So where can we leave the horses?"

"It's this way," Anya frowned, nudging her horse forward past Lexa and Clarke. "Please inform Forest that we are here."

Jasper waved. "Sure thing, Anya. See you all in the dining hall."

/ - / - /

"I can't be the only pregnant person for this!" Forest huffed as Maya wiped away the gel for the ultrasound.

Maya giggled. "No, but you are the only one not afraid of the technology. Besides, my students adore learning from us. Ri, you can help her down."

Ontari sighed and assisted Forest off the bed before guiding her mate into the electric wheelchair. She liked how fast the chair could go but hated it when Forest disappeared on it which meant speed walking most of the time.

"Alright, class dismissed," Maya announced. "Go get lunch and we'll practice our stitches after."

Forest shivered at that. "I hate needles."

Maya walked over and patted Forest's head. "Don't worry, we'll use bananas or whichever good fruit we have. Now, to lunch, little omega. I can't wait to spoil the twins."

They slowly exited the room as Jasper rounded the corner with the herbs. He grinned and walked faster to meet them.

"Hey ladies," Jasper smirked. "Where would you like these?"

"On the table over there," Maya answered, gesturing to an empty desk. "Better hurry or else we'll miss the good stuff for lunch."

/ - / - /

Lexa and Clarke missed Forest at lunch but managed to catch her relaxing in the bathing area with Ontari, Maya, and Jasper. Forest nested against Ontari in the water while Jasper was washing Ontari's hair.

"Which color?" Maya questioned, looking through a box of nail polishes. "I think a solid yellow with a streak of green will look nice."

Forest hummed, "Draw a hamburger on one of my thumbnails and a drink on the other."

Maya chuckled. "I do enjoy a challenge. Jasper, careful with the water. You'll mess up my work."

Jasper grinned, "Ontari, head back. I'm almost done."

Clarke cleared her throat. "We aren't interrupting anything, are we?"

"Not at all," Maya smiled, gathering the necessary colors and tools to do Forest's nails. "Take a seat anywhere. No one will be coming by."

Lexa relaxed into the water across from them. "I see your family unit is growing bigger. I've heard stories of soulmates sharing with another pair but I've never suspected to see it outside of the Glowing Forest."

Forest lifted her head and yawned. "I've been sharing more beds than you can count, Heda. My people need me to comfort them in their time of need and that is enough for me. But it helps when there is a nice Alpha sandwich to settle between when I need it."

Jasper huffed playfully. "And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"Jasper," Forest grinned. "You are the only man who is allowed into my bed in the way I let these two Alphas in."

Ontari frowned. "Jasper, my hair."

Jasper chuckled as he poured water through Ontari's hair, rinsing the shampoo out. "There we go. All done. Maya dearest, are you almost done with Forest's nails?"

"This takes time," Maya pouted as she finished painting the base color on the last nail. "This little omega is going to have the prettiest and yummy-looking nails when I'm done."

Clarke hummed. "Do you always pamper Forest like this?"

"Of course," Maya beamed. "She's a delicate little Omega who could become a sociopath if I don't. I mean, she did kill Nia without any remorse. Who else did you kill?"

"Emerson, indirectly," Forest mumbled, resting against Ontari. "Flying him was fun. His screams were music to my ears. Then there was my father's death. I slept well after that."

Lexa cleared her throat. "Should Forest still be in charge?"

Maya smirked, "Don't worry. I have her under control. Forest will be too occupied with her pups."

"Are the little ones okay?" Lexa questioned. "Forest was shot..."

"The boys are fine," Ontari answered. "They are healthy and livelier than ever. Forest forgave you for Titus's treachery."

"And she's asleep again," Jasper laughed as he ran a loofah across Forest's back. "She's been sleeping more since we got back, hasn't she?"

Clarke chuckled. "Can't blame her. She is pregnant with twins. So do you know why we came?"

"It's not about the Desert clan's aqueduct," Maya sighed. "What have you come to talk about?"

"Clarke reviewed Titus's temple and we found a book," Lexa informed. "I was hoping Forest could look over it and give us some insight."

Maya nodded. "I'll have her look at it. Now, how about you two relax and also get your nails done? We don't get to do this often and it's been a struggle to find someone to make the nail polish."

Clarke grinned. "Alright. I'm in. I could use some fun."


End file.
